Jayfeather's Anniversary
by Wudaiwarrior
Summary: Here's my first fan fic... Hope you like it! Remember it's a yaoi paring this time, JayfeatherXFallen Leaves. Enjoy and comment!


**Jayfeather's Anniversary**

**Summary**:It's Jayfeather and Fallen Leaves' one season anniversary and Jayfeather doesn't know what to get the would-be Sharpclaw. So he asks his friends... This story takes place after The Forgotten Warrior, enjoy.

**Rating**:T This is a yaoi fanfic, which means tomxtom pairing. If you don't like it don't read!

**I do not own Warriors, nor do I profit from this story, so do not sue.**

It was the half moon that night and Jayfeather was pacing around his den. He was sweating bullets and murmuring to himself. He hadn't told the whole Clan about his relationship with Fallen Leaves. It wasn't thier problem to worry about. But he had told his brother,lionblaze, and Briarlight, the only two cats in the clan that had any sort of friendship with. Now he had to make Fallen Leaves a present, it was thier first anniversary tonight. But the poor gray tom had no idea what to get his mate.

"What are you doing? You've been running around since sunhigh, and everyone thinks you've lost your mind!" said Briarlight. A concerned look spread across her wide face and Jayfeather only picked up his pace, stepping on her by accident. She then proceeded to smack him in the back of his head, trying to snap him out of his wild pacing. The skinny gray tom flew backward and smashed himself against the wall.

"Fox dung! What was that for mouse-brain? This is a very serious time in my life! What am I going to get him!"

Briarlight giggled, it was a rare sight to see Jayfeather tearing his pelt out like this. Lionblaze walked into the den staring at the sweaty brother and smirking she-cat before him.

"Is he stressing out about tonight?" asked Lionblaze "Listen up Jayfeather, all you need to get Fallen Leaves is something pretty,like a shell or a feather. He likes that kind of stuff, right?"

Brairlight rolled her eyes at the golden warrior. Were all toms such mouse brains? She sighed and patted Jayfeather on the back.

"Don't listen to him. Bring things you and Fallen Leaves share fond memories of. A bark from your favorite tree to sit under,or stones from your favorite underground stream. I bet your StarClan friends have good ideas too."

Jayfeather nodded, "That's a fantastic idea! Why didn't I think of that? Lionblaze, go tell Firestar I'm leaving right now. Let's see if they've got any bright ideas."

Jayfeather started out the den when Brairlight punched him in the back, sending him flying toward the entrance.

"Go get your man a present Jay! Happy aniversary you crazy cat!" whispered Brairlight

Jayfeather bowled out the door, pounding toward the Moonpool. He was speeding toward the pool, greatful just this once for being part WindClan, when he hit something. A large furry something.

Jayfeather opened his eyes to see Yellowfang staring down at him. She looked actually pleased to see him, which was a first.

"I heard you going on about your mate, and although you and I know it's against the code, I will help you find a good gift." she continued, "Spottedleaf,Bluestar and Rock want to help you too. They think it's cute watching you fuss over your new mate. Plus, they think you're going to turn into a little version of Rock if all you do is hang around dead cats."

Jayfeather opened his mouth to correct her, but he remembered he never actually told anyone Fallen Leaves was dead. It was easier not to tell anyone that, so they wouldn't freak out. The duo walked over to thier favorite hangout spot, a birch tree near the biggest cliff in StarClan. The rest of the team, (if you dared to call them that) were waiting in the birch branches. They smiled when they saw Jayfeather and Yellowfang coming over the rise. Rock jumped down and spoke first.

"Greetings, Jayfeather. I know we'll come up with something for Fallen Leaves." he tried to smile the best he could and continued, "Do you like my smile? I have been working on it, since we're frinds now."

Jayfeather nodded, for an all-knowing cat spirit Rock didn't know much about friendship. Bluestar trodded up to Rock with Spottedleaf at her side.

"Rock's right!" squeaked Spottedleaf

"Any ideas?" asked Rock

There was a long awkward pause until Bluestar gave her opinion.

"Oakheart always loved when I gave him a fish. His favorite was a fat trout or a big cod. Would Fallen Leaves like a big piece of prey?"

Fallen Leaves always said he liked frogs, but a huge one for dinner? Did a frog that size exist? Jayfeather snortted at the thought of going frog hunting. Only ShadowClan hunted frogs, and he wasn't about to get tips from them.

"Or you could catch some fireflies to give to him. I gave Firestar some at our anniversary," Spottedleaf said "He likes to stargaze, right?"

Spottedleaf was right, but what would he keep them in? Lionblaze would probably say his mouth, or some mouse-brained place like that.

"Yellowfang, what do you think?" Everyone asked at once

They gazed at the grey furred cat as if she was thier leader. Yellowfang thought long and hard about it. What did Raggedstar love that she ever gave him?

"I think you could sing him a song." she said quietly looking down at the floor, "Raggedstar loved it when I sang him a song. It was long and slow."

Everyone stared at Jayfeather as he thought about these ideas. What better way to a man's heart than his stomach? But Spottedleaf was right too. Fallen Leaves did love to stare at the stars from the mouth of thier tunnel. Then there was Yellowfang's idea, a song was a sweet and simple present, and he could sing quite well.

Jayfeather walked up to the mouth of Fallen Leaves' tunnel. He started sweating bullets again..

"He hee, don't sweat it mouse-brain" whispered Yellowfang, "we've got the music covered"

Rock,Bluestar,Spottedleaf and Yellowfang started to sing background music for Jayfeather.

Fallen Leaves walked up to Jayfeather with wide blue eyes. He saw his mate with a large frog in one paw and fireflies buzzing around the other.

"Aww, Jay this is the greatest gift I have ever got. How did you think of it?"

Jayfeather sighed and said, "It was a lucky guess?"


End file.
